Preparation of C-glycosides has been reported which is prepared by Knoevenagel Condensation of sugars and 1,3-diketones, followed by elimination of acyl group (NPL 1).
C-glycoside is a building block which is found in biologically important compounds. C-glycoside is more stable than O-, N-, S-glycosides due to resistance against acid, enzyme, and hydrolysis (NPL 2). Further, C-glycoside derivatives has been biological active substances (NPL 3).